mahouka_koukou_no_rettouseifandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Greenjean777/Character like Mysterio
Wouldn't it be cool if there was a character in Mahouka Koukou no Rettousei who's similar/a parody of Mysterio Mysterio (Quentin Beck) a fictional supervillain appearing in American comic books published by Marvel Comics. A failed actor but gifted special effects artist, Quentin Beck turned to villainy when his lofty Hollywood aspirations passed him by. His first major act as a supervillain was to frame Spider-Man for a museum robbery with Beck portraying himself as a hero, only to be defeated by Spider-Man instead. Vowing revenge on the webslinger, Mysterio would end up becoming one of Spider-Man's most enduring rogues. Mysterio's Powers and Abilities Quentin Beck does not possess superhuman abilities, but he is an expert designer of special effects devices and stage illusions, a master hypnotist and magician and an amateur chemist and roboticist. He has extensive knowledge of hand-to-hand combat techniques learned as a stuntman, allowing him to engage in combat with Spider-Man despite his foe's superior physical abilities and using his skills at misdirection as a further method of self-defense. Mysterio's Equipment Mysterio's suit includes many devices to aid him. His helmet is made of one-way plexiglass, meaning he can see out but no one can see in. The helmet also includes an air supply to protect him from his own gases, sonar to navigate within his mist cloak and a holographic projector to create 3D illusions. His boots contain magnetic coil springs which allow him impressive leaps as well as the ability to cling to surfaces. Mysterio's costume contains nozzles in the boots and wrists that can release a constant stream of smoke that shields his movements. He can mix other chemicals into this smokescreen for various effects, including a gas that dulls and inhibits Spider-Man's spider-sense, a gas that causes paralysis for 30 minutes, an abrasive that eats away Spider-Man's webbing, hypnogens that make those around him more susceptible to his will and hallucinogens to cause vivid hallucinations. A combination of the hypnogens and hallucinogens, along with his holographic projectors, are how Mysterio achieves most of his illusions. The costume sometimes also includes offensive weaponry, such as lasers or knockout gas nozzles in the eye emblems on his shoulders, or electric coils within his cape to electrocute those who touch it. What I think I think it would be super cool if there was a character (a villain perhaps) in Mahouka Koukou no Rettousei who like/a parody of Mysterio who primarily utilizes illusions and other gadgets to perform these kind of incredible feats, but since magic exists and is polished through technology a person who's like Mysterio could use Technonagic to do and create better illusions then Mysterio including ones that can be solid and maybe do real damage. Also make illusionary monster like the Mysterio from Spider-Man: Far From Home but as I said before with Technomagic. But unlike Beck (not counting the MCU version) who's a special effects wizard who turned to villainy after failing to be an actor, a mahouka koukou no rettousei character who's like Mysterio should be someone who created and specialized in illusion Technomagic. Category:Blog posts